Such a front jaw is for example described in EP-A2-0 408 855. The release plate is designed flat in the vertical direction in this known solution. The bearing part has in its lower end section a rearwardly extending projection against which the release plate rests.
This solution is by all means practical, however, it has been found that the flat design of the release plate results in a regressive release behavior of the ski binding when a vertical force is applied. An object of the invention is to provide a front jaw of the above-mentioned type such that the release behavior of the ski binding is linear or slightly progressive.